


Неутолимое

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), yisandra



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [9]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Angst, Twincest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Лориан нежно любит брата, хочет заботиться о нём и оберегать от любой опасности. И почти так же сильно хочет обладать им, иметь самым грубым и бесцеремонным образом. Даже если случится чудо и первое станет исполнимо, за второе – невысказанное, подавляемое, неутолимое - желание он никогда не сможет себя простить
Relationships: Лориан Старший Принц/Лотрик Младший Принц
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Неутолимое

**Author's Note:**

> лорианбыникогда

Лориан стоит по правую руку от трона отца, праздно скользя взглядом по лицам придворных, пока герольд превосходно поставленным голосом зачитывает титулы очередного искателя королевской справедливости.

Присутствие здесь — простая формальность, но так принято, к тому же дважды в месяц Лориан может потерпеть. В конце концов, однажды ему придётся сидеть на месте своего отца и выносить решения о спорах, претензиях и прошениях. Он старается не думать об этом сейчас — слишком скучное и малопривлекательное будущее для блестящего рыцаря двадцати лет. Вот Лотрику это подошло бы больше, его придирчивый, въедливый разум мгновенно разобрал бы любой запутанный спор, не упустив ни единой детали.

Но Лотрику предназначена иная судьба, следуя которой он вряд ли доживёт даже до коронации брата, — и об этом Лориан тоже старается не думать. Слишком больно.

Его взгляд касается пустующего кресла, установленного слева от тронов правящей четы. Лотрик нечасто пропускает дни королевской аудиенции, и его отсутствие значит одно — он слишком дурно себя чувствует, чтобы подняться с постели и сделать хотя бы шаг. Во время приёма ему, единственному, кроме короля и королевы, позволено сидеть, но в зал он должен войти своими ногами.

Традиции.

Лориан хотел бы покинуть зал и проведать брата, но это непозволительно. Нужно ждать. Он смиряет нетерпение и от скуки разглядывает пышно украшенные наряды придворных. В этом сезоне в моде бархат багряных оттенков и большое количество золотой парчи; Лориан засматривается на искусные узоры и понимает это, только когда оказавшаяся под его взглядом на слишком долгое время импозантная дама средних лет польщённо краснеет.

Высокие двери открываются в очередной раз, и герольд звучно произносит:

— Его высочество принц Лотрик, избранник Пламени!

Лотрик входит в окружении свитских клириков матери, в своих ветхих чёрных одеждах похожий на единственную чёрную свечу среди множества белых, склоняется в почтительном поклоне перед родителями, дожидается благосклонного кивка отца и милостивой улыбки матери и затем занимает своё место. Лориан наблюдает, как брат опускается в своё резное кресло (стараясь не рухнуть слишком тяжело, и оттого двигаясь принуждённо и замедленно), как чуть сдвигает капюшон и рассеянно ведёт взглядом по залу. Лишь затем Лотрик поднимает голову и смотрит на брата.

Лориан замечает то, чего не видят другие — плотно сжатые губы Лотрика, его утомлённые глаза (опять не мог заснуть ночью), мелкие капли пота на лбу. Лориан улыбается ему.

Линия губ Лотрика чуть смягчается, складка меж бровей разглаживается, и он улыбается в ответ. Ободряюще — прежде чем вновь взглянуть на просителей и начать вникать в суть дела, объяснение обстоятельств которого он пропустил.

Королевская аудиенция идёт своим чередом, и Лориан всё думает: “почему никто не оглядывается на меня? Разве они не слышат, как преступное сердце грохочет о клетку рёбер?”

Течение аудиенции утратило для него смысл, теперь он может думать только о том, как не выдать себя. Нельзя смотреть слишком долго — он бросает короткие взгляды украдкой, как бы между прочим — кроме тех случаев, когда Лотрик просит слова. В такие моменты смотреть дозволено, это ведь естественно — смотреть на того, кто говорит. Слушать уверенный, ровный голос, говорящий... говорящий... Лориан ни за что не смог бы вспомнить, что именно. Точно не обращающийся к нему. Он не пропустил бы, позови его Лотрик по имени.

Позови его Лотрик хоть как-то.

Как угодно. Куда угодно. Лориан бы пошёл. Лориан бы стал — кем угодно Лотрику.

Но Лотрику ничего не угодно. Он помогает отцу разбирать спор двух мелких дворян о заливном луге на их границах и не просит брата ничего свершать и ничем жертвовать. Его драгоценное внимание отдано незначительному вопросу, худые бледные пальцы обнимают подлокотники кресла (Лориан знает, что резные завитушки впиваются в ладони, и эта лёгкая боль помогает Лотрику сохранять сосредоточенность, сопротивляясь головокружению и дурноте), а Лориан только и может позволить себе, что любоваться.

Лотрик прекрасен — затасканное слово, но правда есть правда. Кто-то нашёл бы недостатки, сказал, что несмотря на правильные черты лица, младший принц постоянно выглядит больным и измождённым, что выпирающие скулы не добавляют ему прелести, что тёмные круги многих полночных бдений и лопнувшие сосуды в глазах никого не красят; что губы у него слишком узкие и часто — запекшиеся. Что в целом внешность его — бледная и нежная — больше подошла бы деве.

Для Лориана всё это не имеет значения. В его глазах Лотрик — прекраснейшее существо на свете, единственно достойное благоговейного поклонения. Умей Лориан пристойно рисовать — всю жизнь рисовал бы только его; будь скульптором — построил бы храм и воздвиг бы там статую Лотрика; приносил бы ему жертвы не огнём и маслом, а тёплой кровью, складывал бы мечи побеждённых противников перед холодным каменным ликом.

...Этот лик — только живой — ему так часто хочется разбить злым ударом, чтобы лопнули сухие губы, хрустнул хрящ изящного носа, и в огромных светлых глазах вспыхнул ужас. Разбить, а потом долго целовать, слизывая кровь и слёзы.

Лориан отводит взгляд, на миг опускает ресницы, заставляя себя успокоиться, замедлить дыхание, словно перед выстрелом. Он считает от ста в обратном порядке и начинает мысленно повторять рыцарский кодекс.

_...Рыцарь не смеет причинить вред безоружному. Нет для рыцаря вещи более отвратительной, чем предательство..._

До самого конца королевской аудиенции на Лотрика он больше не смотрит.

***

Старший принц Лориан — первый сын венценосной четы и однажды станет королём. Он не слишком красив, но черты лица имеет сильные и мужественные, а воинской славой и благородными деяниями превосходит многих рыцарей в два раза себя старше.

Сплетники порой говорят о том, как нелегко ему, должно быть, расти в тени хилого младшего брата, неспособного поднять меч, но затмившего любые смертные деяния собственной будущей высокой участью Лорда Пепла. Однако принц Лотрик призван умереть, пусть и героической смертью, а его брата ждёт долгая жизнь, правление рука об руку с избранной супругой и доброе имя на устах потомков.

Нет недостатка в тех, кто желал бы однажды увидеть на троне рядом с Лорианом себя — или свою дочь, сестру, племянницу, внучку... Когда же его величество начнёт подыскивать наследнику жену? Какие требования выдвинет её величество к невестке?

Есть и те, кто не собирается ждать высочайших решений. Чем гадать и ждать, не лучше ли взять дело в свои руки и очаровать молодого принца, стать если не женой, так хотя бы любовницей? Не все рождены от высочайших лордов, а быть фавориткой наследника — завидная участь.

Фаворитки у принца Лориана нет. С дамами и девицами он неизменно галантен и куртуазен, но в постели его оказываются лишь молодые мужчины, да и их едва ли можно назвать фаворитами, ведь связи с ними не из тех, что выходят за пределы спальни и требуют душевной близости.

Весь двор тактично не замечает, что все эти мужчины, как на подбор — высокие худощавые блондины, преимущественно светлокожие и длинноволосые. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на личные предпочтения.

А слухи о том, что наследник престола якобы жестокий любовник... что ж, его пассии не жаловались. Со всеми он сошёлся в своё время по обоюдному влечению, а если кому порой и оставлял синяки, так мало ли, какие забавы нынче в моде у придворной молодёжи.

Никто не знает и не должен знать, кого принц Лориан действительно хочет видеть в своей постели, кого так отчаянно пытается заменить, с восемнадцати своих лет одного за другим меняя любовников, согласных разделить его дикие фантазии.

Порой он думает, что безумен. Не может здоровый человек встречать один и тот же образ чистым движением любящей души и тяжким порывом самой грязной похоти.

_Не только касаться губами с почтением и трепетом — кусать, царапать, впиваться пальцами. Не целовать ему руки — выкрутить, заломить, сделать больно. Сжать беззащитное белое горло, стиснуть, выдавливая остатки дыхания..._

Лориан думает о худом белом теле Лотрика, о тонкой бледной коже, на которой малейшее повреждение оставляет долго не заживающий след. Лориан мог бы взять свой рыцарский пояс — парадный, богато расшитый, с тяжёлой узорной пряжкой — и разукрасить эту нетронутую белизну розовыми вспухшими полосами с бисерными красными пунктирами там, где нежная кожа лопнет под ударом. Лотрик не стерпел бы молча, он кричал бы, бился и, наверное, просил прекратить. В конце концов Лориан смилостивился бы над ним и долго целовал каждый жаркий след или, возможно, напротив, разлизал бы какой-нибудь особенно красивый порез на бедре или спине, надавливая языком и причиняя ещё большую боль...

Лориан закрывает глаза, зажмуривается до чёрных пятен перед глазами, прижимает кулаки к вискам в жесте безмолвной агонии. Не благородным рыцарем чувствует он себя, а отвратительным животным. Чудовищем. Ведь только животным безразлично родство и пол — и только настоящее чудовище способно получать удовольствие от того, что он так отчаянно жаждет сделать с Лотриком. С хрупким, слабым Лотриком, для которого, возможно, и обычный любовный акт, полный нежности, оказался бы чересчур изнуряющим и болезненным.

Он не должен думать о таком. Он не должен смотреть на брата — так, ведь тот поймёт, прочтёт в глазах, он узнает...

Им лучше будет не видеться вовсе.

***

Осень в землях Лотрика холодна и туманна. Ветер стонет, налетая на башни и высокие стены замка.

В покоях младшего принца жарко топят по вечерам, но Лотрик всё равно мёрзнет. Раньше Лориан приходил к нему перед сном — Лотрик всегда плохо спал, одолеваемый то болями, то трудностями с дыханием, и запросто мог раскапризничаться, как ребёнок, отказываясь ложиться и проводить время без дела в бесполезных попытках уснуть. Эмму он давно уже не слушал, а Лориан обычно мог его усмирить спокойным разговором и шуткой. Он читал брату вслух — и впрямь, как ребёнку, — а тот сперва перебивал, вставляя сварливые замечания и придираясь к тексту, затем затихал, устраивался поудобнее и молча слушал. Порой так проходило несколько часов, пока глаза Лотрика не начинали закрываться. Тогда Лориан прекращал чтение и прощался с братом на ночь.

Теперь ничего этого нет. Лориан не посещает брата в уединении его покоев, не ходит в библиотеку, где часто бывает младший принц, когда чувствует себя сносно, даже на единственное приглашение навестить ответил отказом, отговорившись занятостью.

Лориан днём тренируется до седьмого пота, изнуряя тело, а вечера дарит нынешнему любовнику — почти с той же целью. Жаль, сил у него больше, чем хотелось бы, и вечер превращается в ночь прежде, чем болезненная жажда отступает.

Лориан вообще не уверен, может ли хоть что-то её утолить.

На пахнущих потом и семенем простынях он продолжает думать о душно натопленной спальне Лотрика, о настойчивом взгляде его запавших глаз, о пустом кресле у его кровати и отложенной в сторону книге.

«Укрой мне ноги», — говорил Лотрик, когда Лориан собирался уходить. Обычная просьба, но звучавшая так странно, разом и повелительно, и мягко... Лориана она всегда тревожила. Лотрик лежал, глядя на него и ожидая, светлые глаза блестели в полумраке и в них всё время хотелось прочесть то, чего не могло быть.

Лориан покорно укутывал Лотрика третьим одеялом, медленно и тщательно подтыкал края вокруг смутно угадываемых под двумя слоями ткани и пуха ног и с ласковым напутствием уходил в ночь, в которой ему не было покоя. Снова и снова в его воображении вертелась череда из ожидающего внимательного взгляда, сухих, сжатых в линию губ, толстого одеяльного края в руках, хрипловатого высокого голоса...

Держа в объятии другого — тонкого, белокожего, светловолосого — Лориан позволяет своей фантазии на миг вырваться на волю. Кровавая пелена застилает разум.

Он представляет, как отбрасывает одеяла, другой рукой хватая недоумевающего Лотрика за лодыжку и рывком подтаскивая к себе — и к краю кровати. Бестолковая и бесполезная борьба закончится заломленной рукой, Лотрик, потрясённый, остановленный болью и неверием в происходящее, затихнет, — и тогда ничто не помешает Лориану уткнуть его лицом в скомканное одеяло, задрать на лопатки заношенный чёрный балахон и, отпихнув коленом тощее бедро, наконец-то взять Лотрика, трахнуть, для начала — хотя бы пальцами. Он обойдётся без смазки, хватит слюны, а что больно обоим — так даже лучше.

Как же тесно и горячо, должно быть, внутри прохладного тела целомудренного принца-жреца. Как же громко и отчаянно, должно быть, станет он орать — пронзительно, срываясь на рыдания и затихая в детских истерических всхлипах. Ему не понравится, конечно, но потом он, жаркий, зарёванный, мелко трясущийся, сам потянется к своему мучителю за утешением — потому что больше не к кому. И Лориан его утешит, с радостью. Чтобы помнил, чтобы привыкал — брат будет приходить к нему часто. Драть, как потаскуху, столько, сколько пожелает, а потом награждать за терпение болезненным удовольствием.

Постепенно Лотрик привыкнет, может, даже начнёт понемногу наслаждаться грубыми ласками, и его не придётся больше принуждать, не придётся бить иначе чем для взаимного удовольствия...

Где-то здесь, на воображаемой картине прирученного Лотрика, покорно раздвигающего белые бёдра, расцвеченные яркими пятнами засосов, укусов, следами ремня и синяками от слишком сильной хватки, Лориан всегда кончает.

Через несколько кратких мгновений эйфории экстатический дурман рассеивается, и его место занимает удушливая волна ненависти и отвращения к себе. Лориан скованно прощается с любовником и идёт на замковую стену или в пустые по ночному времени галереи и сады. Порой уговорить себя, что прыжок головой вниз со стены ничего не решит, бывает непросто.

Иногда старший принц всерьёз считает себя проклятым, особенно в тех редких случаях, когда во время подобной прогулки наталкивается на брата, которого всё так же часто мучает бессонница.

Подойти Лориан не решается, лишь издалека наблюдает, как Лотрик в компании верного Чернорука Камуи любуется звёздами или луной, порой до самого рассвета.

Сердце Лориана щемит тоска. Он хотел бы вырвать из себя уродливое, извращённое влечение, хотел бы оставить только чистую, возвышенную любовь и восхищение, чтобы можно было преклонить колено перед Лотриком с его силой духа и будущей великой жертвой — и этого было бы достаточно.

Если б ещё знать, как.

***

Лотрик терпит отчуждение брата долго — дольше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Осень в самой своей середине и воздух уже пахнет скорым снегом, когда он делает свой ход.

Лориан может прятаться сколько угодно — Лотрик, решив действовать, настигает его с совершенной точностью: он приходит на тренировочную площадку для пеших поединков вместе со всей своей свитой и Камуи. И Лориану некуда бежать.

Младший принц никогда не посещает места воинских тренировок — с тех пор, как слабое здоровье положило конец его собственному обучению. Его появление вызывает понятное волнение и шепотки; конечно же, тренировка остановлена. Лориан подходит к брату, чтобы узнать, что за происшествие заставило его нарушить свои привычки.

— Нет нужды прерывать тренировку ради меня, — говорит Лотрик спокойно. Только Лориан здесь может опознать мрачное упрямство в обычной гордой посадке его головы. — Я подожду тебя сколько понадобится.

«Сбежать не получится», — подразумевает он.

— Нам необходимо поговорить, — добавляет он негромко.

— Это так срочно? — всё же спрашивает Лориан. В глубине души он зол — на себя — а ещё ему страшно. И тошно.

Рыцарь никогда не отвергает вызова равного. Рыцарь не стремится избегнуть сражения.

— Весьма, — Лотрик кривит обветренные искусанные губы в усмешке скорее печальной, чем весёлой (Лориан хотел бы сцеловать её), и смотрит Лориану прямо в глаза.

Во взгляде его отчаянная решимость. Лориан вынужден покориться.

Пока он снимает тренировочное снаряжение, наскоро умывается и переодевается, его рыцари по очереди подходят к Лотрику для благословения, а некоторые — для почтительной просьбы об исцеляющем чуде. Для них его явление здесь, вот так запросто, верно, само почти чудо, и уж точно — возможность, которую грешно упустить.

Лотрик никому не отказывает.

«Он спросит, почему мы больше не видимся, — думает Лориан. — Что я скажу?»

Он не может перестать любоваться бледным лицом Лотрика. Не может перестать думать о нём на белых простынях.

До покоев младшего принца они следуют молча. Лориан чувствует себя словно преступник под стражей и вновь удивляется, что никто не слышит, как громко колотится его сердце. Он старается не смотреть на Лотрика, но нельзя отвести глаз от того, как меняется его лицо под чередованием света и тени, когда они проходят мимо окон и витражей.

У дверей Лотрик отсылает свитских клириков и приглашает брата войти.

В спальню, к которой Лориан постоянно возвращался в своих мыслях они, конечно же, не идут. Оставив Камуи в приёмной, проходят в кабинет. Здесь прохладно и пахнет дождём — недавно проветривали — нет и намёка на духоту.

Лотрик опускается в своё кресло — в отличие от тронного, весьма удобное — и, поняв, что брат не намерен тоже садиться, произносит:

— Последнее время мы совсем перестали видеться, Лориан. Ты не приходишь сам, а когда я зову, отказываешься...

— Я был занят, — отрезает Лориан. Он всем своим существом желает не быть здесь сейчас, не вести этот разговор, неизбежно ведущей к катастрофе — тем или иным путём.

— Теперь ты постоянно занят для меня, — в голосе Лотрика нет обвинения и осуждения. Он констатирует факт. — Что происходит, брат? Тебе наконец стало скучно со мной?

Голос Лотрика — высокий, звучный, холодный... незабываемый. Голос, который Лориан хотел бы ласкать, который хотел бы втрахать обратно в породившее его узкое жаркое горло.

Лориан молчит, стиснув зубы. Молчание это, конечно же, понимают превратно.

— Что ж, я знал, что однажды это случится. Не мучай себя, Лориан. Ты не виновен в том, что судьба и воля богов разводят нас в разные стороны.

«Не виновен!..» — с горечью думает Лориан. Знал бы его великодушный младший брат, в чём он виновен!

Лотрик не позволяет себе обиженной интонации. Разве что едва заметный, подавленный вздох, но есть в этом звуке что-то окончательное, фатальное — быть может, смирение перед ликом неизбежности. Лотрик словно давно обдумал и признал, что когда-нибудь станет неинтересен блестящему рыцарю, защитнику королевства, что однажды тот перешагнёт через него, запертого в темнице немощного тела и в пыльных покоях, и пойдёт дальше, не оглядываясь.

Эта мысль оказывается невыносима, и Лориан без секунды раздумий бросается на пол перед креслом, обнимает колени Лотрика и, сгибаясь, прижимается лицом к ветхому подолу мантии. Сквозь истёртую старую ткань чувствуется зыбкое живое тепло.

— Всё не так, — глухо произносит Лориан, царапая губы о жёсткую золотую вышивку. — Всё не так!

Лотрик медлит, словно опешив, потом опускает руки и принимается гладить брата по голове — нежно и успокаивающе перебирая светлые как пламя свечи волосы. Когда-то давно так делала мать, милостивая королева, когда маленькие близнецы прибегали к ней со своими детскими бедами и огорчениями — вот только теперь ощущения совсем иные, и Лориан сглатывает голодную слюну, чувствуя ласковые врачующие касания.

— Поведай мне свои печали, возлюбленный брат, — тихо произносит Лотрик. — Ты говорил, беседа со мной поддерживает тебя и направляет мысли по верному пути. Позволь мне помочь.

— Ты не поможешь, — Лориан льнёт, прижимается к ногам, (главное не думать, как легко сейчас было бы двумя руками задрать чёрный подол и раздвинуть худые белые бёдра прежде, чем Лотрик вообще поймёт, что происходит; узнать тепло этой кожи без преграды ткани).

Чуткие пальцы Лотрика, ни на миг не останавливаясь, перемещаются на виски брата. Под этой невинной лаской Лориан не может удержать полного контроля над телом — он содрогается от страшного, невыносимого напряжения, и тогда Лотрик принимается гладить его лёгкими, повторяющимися движениями, как нервничающую лошадь.

— Помнишь, в детстве у нас не было секретов друг от друга? — мягко произносит Лотрик. — Мы могли обо всём друг другу рассказать, всем поделиться. Я не переменился к тебе с тех пор, мой дорогой защитник, мой верный, отважный Лориан. Раздели со мной свой секрет — я унесу его в могилу. Позволь мне хоть так стать тебе опорой.

Перед этой откровенной просьбой Лориан чувствует себя особенно грязным, испорченным, недостойным ни этой откровенности, ни преданной заботы, что проявляет к нему брат. Отвращение к себе тошнотворным комом поднимается к горлу.

— Прости меня, — тяжело произносит Лориан. — Это всё я, я переменился!

Не в силах выразить всепоглощающего чувства вины, он начинает подниматься с колен, чтобы уйти. Пытаясь удержать, Лотрик обхватывает его лицо руками, и застигнутый врасплох Лориан невольно делает то, чего давно уже всеми силами избегал: встречается взглядом с Лотриком — и замирает на середине движения, мгновенно вспыхнувший жаром стыда и холодом ужаса, не в силах не смотреть в обеспокоенные глаза брата, не в силах ничего поделать с собой, осознавая, что, паникуя, с каждой секундой всё сильнее выдаёт себя.

Лотрик неопытен в чувствах, но он внимателен, и он мудр — нет надежды, что полный тоски и неутолённого желания взгляд будет принят им за нечто иное.

_«Он знает!»_

Лориан хочет бежать, впервые в жизни — трусливо покинуть поле боя без боя, но впервые же тело его, послушное, идеально тренированное тело отказывается подчиняться. Он просто стоит в неловкой позе, крупно вздрагивая, — горящее лицо в бережных холодных руках Лотрика — и позволяет тому читать в его душе так глубоко, как пожелает или сумеет.

— Ох, Лориан... — беззвучно шевелятся сухие губы младшего принца. Опаловые глаза, потрясённо распахнутые, полны быстро сменяющимися чувствами; Лориан не успевает ухватить ни одного. А Лотрик между тем произносит медленно и еле слышно. — Как же ты страдал, нося эту тайну в себе... Ты любишь меня, мой несокрушимый рыцарь, не так, как любят братьев. О мой бедный Лориан... Как же хорошо.

Лотрик на миг прикрывает глаза, словно в изнеможении или для короткой молитвы, и вдруг тянется вперёд, касается губ Лориана целомудренным поцелуем. Шепчет, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Я не смел и надеяться на такую удачу, — и со слабой, какой-то неуверенной улыбкой спрашивает: — Ты же будешь любить меня? Ты выберешь меня?

— Всегда, — выдыхает Лориан. Ему кажется, что он ослеп и оглох; кровь набатом грохочет в ушах, на губах горит фантомное ощущение неловкого прохладного касания.

Улыбка Лотрика делается уверенней, он склоняет ресницы в знак того, что принимает такой ответ, и тянет брата к себе, чтобы удобнее было вновь поцеловать его.

Костлявые коленки Лотрика сжимают рёбра коленопреклоненного Лориана, а тот, постепенно трезвея, аккуратно поправляет задравшийся было чёрный подол и глотает горький ком в горле.

Поцелуи Лотрика — неумелые и робкие, он ищет нежности, сладости, утешения, и Лориан всем сердцем чувствует свой святой долг дать ему желаемое. Он хочет этого. Ласкать, а не терзать, утопить в удовольствии, не позволяя себе ни малейшей грубости, ни на миг не забывая, как уязвимо тело Лотрика и как жаждет любви его измученная душа. Любить его, поклоняться ему, окружить его поддержкой и близостью...

_И никогда, никогда не выпускать чудовище. Лотрик не должен узнать о нём, не должен усомниться, что у старшего брата нет больше секретов._

Стоя на коленях, Лориан медленно целует ладони Лотрика, исчерченные голубыми линиями вен запястья, тонкие холодные пальцы и тёплые местечки между ними, вырывая изумлённые тихие вздохи, заставляя его руки непривычно дрожать. Лотрик безотрывно смотрит на брата, лишь иногда опуская ресницы и покусывая губы в попытке сдержаться.

Лориан думает о том, как станет учить его наслаждаться своим телом, не пряча глаз и не стесняясь стонов.

О том, что должен быть сейчас счастлив, ведь его неправильная любовь негаданно оказалась взаимна, его принимают, его желают, ему позволяют... Это больше, чем он когда-либо мог надеяться.

Лориан вовлекает брата в поцелуй, мягко трогает его рот языком, безмолвно прося впустить, и Лотрик размыкает губы. Осторожно касается языка Лориана своим.

Это самое интимное, самое пронзительное, что Лориан чувствовал в своей богатой на утехи жизни. На миг ему кажется, что сердце сейчас проломит рёбра и выскочит из груди...

Но этого всё ещё недостаточно.

Никогда не будет достаточно.


End file.
